Umi
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Koriand'r was a demigoddess in the form of a goldfish. She met Robin and changed her name to Starfire, wanting to be free and human like him. The two journey on a quest for her humanity.
1. Goldfish

Koriand'r swam in the fish tank with her sisters. She was a magical goldfish, daughter of the human wizard Soichiro Tomoe and the sea goddess Granmamare.

Koriand'r was orange with shining scales, and very human intelligent blue eyes.

She swam out of the tank and followed her father Tomoe as he examined the sea bed in his four-flippered submarine.

"See that Koriand'r? That is pollution. It's grime and filth inflicted on the beautiful sea by the humans." Tomoe said. "Your mother cries when she sees such a crime."

Koriand'r shook her head. Wasn't he a human? How could he look down on them so.

As he became distracted by clean up duty, Koriand'r whispered to her sisters, and they swam all around him so she could escape.

Koriand'r relished in the wide-open sea and her freedom. It was good to be free of her crusty old dad.

She passed by a fishing boat and it scooped her up, and suddenly she was caught in a jar.

Ugh. She hated it when her father was right. Pollution.

She nudged the bottle into the current and was washed up on the shore of a tower.

A teenager was running on the beach and stopped when he saw her, and picked her up.

"A goldfish?" He looked in her very human eyes. "I'll call you Starfire. I'm Robin. I've never had a pet before, hope Beast Boy doesn't go nuts. Ow!"

Robin had cut himself on the bottle's edge.

Starfire leaped up and licked it.

"Huh. It's healed..."


	2. Tower

"It's a goldfish!" Beast Boy said.

"Her name's Starfire. I'm going to protect her." Robin said.

"From what?" Raven said.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling about her." Robin said.

Raven looked at her and tried to feed her a snack. Starfire squirted water in her face.

"She won't eat anything I give her!" Raven said.

"Try eating in front of her." Cyborg said. "Maybe she'll nibble."

"She's not a dog." Beast Boy said.

"All the same." Robin started to eat a ham sandwich over the bowl

Starfire popped her head up and grabbed the ham, eating it.

"Ha! She likes ham!" Robin said.

"But she's a fish!" Beast Boy said.

"Starfire!" Starfire pointed to herself, then to Robin. "Robin!"

"She talks!" Robin said.

"Starfire loves Robin!" Starfire said.

"Um...uh..." Robin blushed.

Raven looked jealous.


	3. Kidnapped

Meanwhile, a distraught Tomoe searches frantically for his lost daughter whom he believes to have been kidnapped. He calls his wave spirits to recover her, leaving Robin heartbroken.

"My daughter! My daughter!" Tomoe ran along the road spraying the road with water to keep him alive on land. "Koriand'r! Where are you! Who has taken you!"

The wave spirits were restless and the tide began to rise and billow, a hurricane brewing over Jump City.

"You!" Robin said, rushing out, still holding Starfire's bowl. "What are you doing?"

Tomoe gave him a strange look.

"Stop spraying that weed killer it's bad for the grass." Beast Boy said.

"What an odd device..." Starfire examined his pump. "I think it's seawater!"

"Well of course it is! I need seawater so I won't dry out on land!" Tomoe said. "Are all teenagers this rude?!"

"Just us." Cyborg said.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said.

Tomoe's eyes were focused on the bowl. "KORIAND'R!"

The waves rose up and washed over the Titans. They were washed to the far side of the Tower.

When they stood up at last, the bowl was empty. Starfire was gone!

"Starfire!" Robin said angrily, staring out after Tomoe, the wizard of the waves.


	4. What's in a Name?

"How could you do this to me, Koriand'r?" Tomoe said, forcing her into a tiny bubble. "I was worried sick."

"I'm not Koriand'r! I'm Starfire!" Starfire said. "Starfire loves Robin!"

"Love? What do you know of love?" Tomoe said.

Starfire looked up with wide blue eyes. "Love is the greatest of all powers! Greater than your magic! Love is—"

"Love is work, Koriand'r!" Tomoe said. "And can your Robin really love a creature such as you? And you? Will you give up your true form to dwell with him, suck down air and pollute the earth?"

"I will become human too!" Starfire said.

In a great burst of magic her body began to form arms and legs, transforming into a human teenager.

"No no no!" Tomoe said. "How are you doing this?! Have you tasted human blood?! No! No Koriand'r! Revert! REVERT!"

Starfire turned back into a fish and Tomoe returned to his work elsewhere in the palace.

Starfire peeked open an eye and looked at her sisters, motioning them for help.

"I will become a human!" Starfire said. "I'll be back Robin!"


	5. Human

"Help me out sisters!" Starfire said. "Help me become human! I want to see Robin!"

Magic exploded from her form and she descended into the waves.

The ocean rose up into the sky until they were indistinguishable.

Robin looked out the window to see the waves rising up. "Ka...su...mi?"

He headed out into the field around the tower.

A great wave splashed on shore.

"Starfire! It is you!" Robin headed over.

A girl, with long dark hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, walked from the waves.

"I become human too." Starfire said. "I become human because I love Robin."

Robin blushed and smiled. "You came for me."


	6. Storm

Clouds rose over the sky and the sea swelled as Tomoe used his magic to try and retrieve his daughter.

"Are you alright Starfire?" Robin said.

"I'm hungry." Starfire said, finding ramen in the fridge. "Can I eat this?"

Robin boiled some water and began to cook for her.

"Well." Starfire said. "Someone has to protect Jump City. Come on Titans. Let's go."

The Titans sadly followed her out.

Raven looked back at Robin.

"Be careful." She said. "Don't make the sea any angrier or we'll have a real crisis on our hands."

Starfire laughed at the bubbles and stirred the pot.

"I have to protect her." Robin said. "I promised."


	7. Goddess

Tomoe stood on his submarine scouring the seas for signs of his daughter.

A beautiful wave brought forth a goddess.

"Tomoe. Why are you so worried?" Mare said.

"Its Koriand'r." Tomoe said. "She's fallen in love with a human. Calls herself Starfire now!"

"Starfire!" Mare said. "What a wonderful name! Let's have her take the test!"

"But if she fails she'll become sea foam!" Tomoe said.

"As we all shall someday!" Mare replied.

"But its our precious Koriand'r!" Tomoe tried again to reason with her.

"She is all grown up, my Tomoe..." Mare kissed him and faded into the waves.


	8. Flood

Robin got up and noticed Starfire was still asleep.

He rubbed his eyes, put on his mask and headed outside, only to find the world flooded.

"Oh no!" Robin said.

"What is it?" Starfire said, looking weak and tired.

"The Titans! They're trapped down in Jump City!" Robin said. "We have to go get them!"

Starfire went inside and picked up a toy boat. "We can go in this."

"Um. Starfire...that's too small." Robin said.

Starfire moved out her hands and her magic made the boat life sized.

"And now its not. Great job!" Robin patted her.

Starfire giggles a little and sat down looking weaker than before.

"Starfire are you alright?" Robin asked. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Starfire stays with Robin." Starfire said firmly and fell asleep.

"Alright then...away we go!"


End file.
